maidenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Number of the Beast (utwór)
The Number of the Beast - tytułowy utwór na albumie wydanym w 1982, będący drugim singlem promującym album. Jest to ogólnie siódmy singiel Iron Maiden. Jest to jeden z najpopularniejszych utworów grupy, podobnie jak The Trooper, Aces High czy Run to the Hills. Utwór niepokojący monolog nawiązujący do Apokalipsy św. Jana: "Woe to you, oh Earth and sea..." po czym następuje słynny riff gitarowy. Wideo Tekst "Woe to you, oh earth and sea For the Devil sends the beast with wrath Because he knows the time is short Let him who hath understanding Reckon the number of the beast For it is a human number Its number is six hundred-and-sixty-six" I left alone, my mind was blank I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind What did I see? Can I believe That what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy? Just what I saw in my old dreams Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me? 'Cause in my dreams, it's always there The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair Yeah! Night was black, was no use holding back 'Cause I just had to see, was someone watching me In the mist, dark figures move and twist Was all this for real or just some kind of hell? 666, the number of the beast Hell and fire was spawned to be released Torches blazed and sacred chants were phrased As they start to cry, hands held to the sky In the night the fires are burning bright The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done 666, the number of the beast Sacrifice is going on tonight This can't go on, I must inform the law Can this still be real or just some crazy dream? But I feel drawn towards the chanting hordes Seem to mesmerize, can't avoid their eyes 666, the number of the beast 666, the one for you and me I'm coming back, I will return And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn I have the fire, I have the force I have the power to make my evil take its course Tłumaczenie Biada ziemi i biada morzu - bo zstąpił do was diabeł, pałając wielkim gniewem, świadom, że mało ma czasu.... * Kto ma rozum, niech liczbę Bestii przeliczy: liczba to bowiem człowieka. A liczba jego: sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć " ** Zostałem sam, w umyśle pustka Potrzebowałem czasu, by poukładać sobie wspomnienia Po tym co widziałem, czy potrafię uwierzyć, Że zdarzenia tamtej nocy były jawą a nie fantazją rodem z piekła. W swoich snach widywałem dawniej Projekcje mojego zwichrowanego umysłu Bo w moich snach jest zawsze obecna - Zła twarz, co wypacza mój umysł i doprowadza mnie do rozpaczy Noc była ciemna, lecz nie było sensu zawracać Bo czułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje We mgle, mroczne postacie wiły się i skręcały Czy to rzeczywistość czy może jakiś koszmar? 666 - oto liczba Bestii Piekło i ogień zostały wyzwolone Płonące pochodnie i tajemne inkantacje, Wykrzykiwane wśród wyciąganych ku niebu rąk W ciemności nocy płonęły jasno ognie Rytuał się rozpoczął, dokonało się dzieło Szatana 666 - oto liczba Bestii Ofiara zostanie dziś złożona Tak nie może być, muszę powiadomić władze Czy to jawa czy szalony sen? Ale czuję jak mnie pociągają skandujące hordy Jest w tym coś hipnotycznego, nie potrafię uniknąć ich wzroku 666 - oto liczba Bestii 666 - dla ciebie i dla mnie Powracam, a gdy już powrócę Posiądę twe ciało i spłoniesz Mam moc i ogień Sprawię by moje zło zmieniło bieg świata *Ap 12,12 **Ap 13,18 Za Biblią TysiącleciaKategoria:Single Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Utwory z albumu The Number of the Beast Kategoria:Utwory tytułowe